A Home for Everyone (script)
(The episode opens up on the school playground with kid extras leaving. 4 kid extras stay on the playground) (The camera pans down to Christopher and Nick reading a book to Barney who he has his arm around) Chris: The fox and the hen then built their home in the barn and they lived happiely ever after. (Barney then comes to life) Barney: That was a super dee duper story! (Christopher, Nick and kid extras hug him as they greet him) Barney: Hi everybody. What do you guys want to do today? Chris: Well now that we are finish reading that book we can fly my kite! Shannon (extra): But then we won't get to do anything. Chris: Well you could watch me? Barney: I think I can help! (He makes a kite for everyone appear. The kids thank him) Barney: Know let's fly a kite! ("My Kite" plays) Barney: Flying so high with its tail in the breeze Up in the air with the greatest of ease Flipping and dipping with colors so bright Kids: I love to fly my kite All: Whirling, twirling, high in the air Whirling, twirling, floating up there Barney: At the end of the string, it's a wonderful thing Kids:I love to fly my kite Barney: Look at it flutter and dance all around Hear the wind blowing it high off the ground Feel the string tugging and just hold on tight All: And you can fly a kite (the camera shows all of the kites) Barney: Oh look at that! Wow that one looks kiterific! (they laugh) All: Whirling, twirling, high in the air Whirling, twirling, floating up there At the end of the string, it's a wonderful thing I love to fly my kite (song ends) Katy (extra): Okay Barney I got to go. Shannon (extra): Yea me and Jimmy should go to. Andrea (extra): Yea I think my Mom wants me home early today. (They leave as they thank Barney for the kites) Barney: Oh boy wasn't that fun? Nick: Sure was! Chris: Yea thanks Barney. (Hannah walks into the school yard looking glum) Barney: Oh look theirs Hannah. Nick: She doesn't look to happy. Barney: Maybe I should talk to her (Barney walks over to Hannah) Barney: Hi Hannah Hannah: Oh, hi Barney (she sighs) Barney: What's wrong? Hannah: I have to give away my dog Lucky because our house is to small. Barney: Oh I am sorry to hear that. Hannah: Why does he have to have a big house? Barney: Well dogs are very energenic animals and without the big spaces to run they will not have enough energy to be happy and healthy. I am sure you dog will be very happy in a big home. Hannah: Oh well that's good to know...but I am still sad. Barney: Oh well I think I can think of something to cheer you up. (Barney runs over to the other two kids who are flying the kite. They get in a huddle and they start to whisper. The camera zooms in as the sceen transits.) (The clip transits to them wearing rain jackets with umbrellas in frount of Hannah (who is sitting on the playset)) ("If All the Raindrops" starts to play) All: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would beStanding outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Barney: Come on Hannah join in! All: If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes Oh, what a snow that would be Hannah: If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be Standing outside with my mouth open wide Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops Oh, what a rain that would be (song ends) Hannah: Thanks guys that cheered me up a little bit..but I am still going to have to give away Lucky. Barney: Oh well think about it Lucky will be happier in a big home with wide spaces to roam. Hannah: Yea but..why can't he just be with me? ...OK well I think I'm gonna go up to the treehouse. (The sceen transits up to the treehouse where Hannah is walking on to the padeo she sits on a cardboard crat) ("The Sad Song" starts to play) Hannah: I'm so sad and feeling blue, I don't know what I should do. This just hasn't been my day. I just wish someone would care, Anyone from anywhere, And chase my blues away. (song ends) (Hannah sighs and the sceen transits back to the playground) Barney: Oh I hope she feels better. Nick: Yea I do too. Chris: Barney? Barney: Yes Christopher? Chris: You said their were big homes and small homes..are there anymore? Barney: Oh sure there are! (Barney jumps and makes several doll houses appear. The doll houses match the lyrics) ("That's a Home to Me" starts to play. The kids gather around the houses) All: Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. And maybe it's a little house, Or a big house,Or a farm with an old pet dog Or maybe it's a palace, Or an apartment, Or a cabin made from logs. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. And maybe it's a brick house, Or a wooden house, Or a house shaped like a ball, Or then again a houseboat, Or a mobile home, We've nearly named them all. Oh, a home is a place to live in, To eat and sleep and be With the people you love and care about, Yes, that's a home to me. Yes, that's a home to me. (song ends) Barney: You see their 'lots of homes that you could live in! Chris: Oh I would love to visit these homes. They seem very cool! Barney: This one is very c-c-c-cool! It's an igloo and it's made out of snow. (they laugh) Barney: Do you guys visit? Kids: Yea! Barney: Okay just use your imaginations and we can go their (Instramental of "Imagine a Place" as Barney slowly makes an igloo setting appear with their fitted wardrobe) Barney: Here we are! (the kids are in awe) Barney: Welcome to winter isn't it..wonderful! ("Winter's Wonderful" starts to play) Barney: Winter's wonderful; it's so beautiful. The air is cold and clear. Kids: The snow is sparkling, Trees are glistening, It's that time of year. Chris: I love to see the icicles, Nick: The great big snowflakes, too. All: 'Cause it's the wonderful season Full of special things to do Chris: Wearing hats and coats and scarves, Nick: Each hand has got a glove. Barney: All our friends and family too, Are filled with extra love. Kids: I love to see the icicles, The great big snowflakes, too. All: 'Cause it's the wonderful season Full of special things to do. Barney: I love to see the icicles, The great big snowflakes, too. All: 'Cause it's the wonderful season Full of special things to do. Yes, it's the wonderful season Full of special things to do. (song ends and clip transits to the treehouse were Hannah is walks into it Miss Etta is in her nest near the big window) Miss Etta: Hi suga'. Hannah: Hi Miss Etta. Miss Etta: What's wrong? Hannah: I have to give away my dog Lucky because we don't have enough room in the house. Miss Etta: I'm sorry to hear that.. Hannah: Oh I just want to cry ("It's O.K. to Cry" starts to play) Miss Etta: When you feel a tear in your eye, it usually means you want to cry, So if you've hurt and it hurts real bad Or if you have feelings that are making you sad, Then it's OK, it's OK to cry. Both: Because I know that when I'm done crying, I can talk about what's bothering me And though my face gets wetter, I feel much better If I talk about what's bothering me. Miss Etta: Crying is nature's way Of helping bad feelings go away. So if you've been hurt or are feeling bad, Whether you're a kid or a mom or a dad, It's OK, It's OK to cry. Both: Because I know that when I'm done crying, I can talk about what's bothering me And though my face gets wetter, I feel much better If I talk about what's bothering me. Yes, that's what means to me. (song ends) Hannah: Thanks Miss Etta that really help..I think I'm gonna stay up here and then when I'm ready I will go down to the playground and tell my friends that I am feeling much better. Miss Etta: Sure thing, sweet cheeks. (The clip fades down to the playground) (The playground is back to normal) Barney: Now wasn't that fun! Chris: It sure was I love having hot chocolete in that igloo. Nick: I liked making that snowman. Barney: You see I told you that winter was wonderful! (Kelly walks into the schoolyard) Kelly: Hi everyone! (they greet Kelly) Kelly: I am so happy I could just... Barney: Clap your hands? Kelly: Sure! Chris: Stomp your feet? Kelly: Why not? Nick: Shout "hooray!" Kelly: Sure Barney: Then I know what song we should sing! ("If Your Happy And You Know It" begins to play) All: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) If you're happy and you know it, then you really oughta show it. If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) If you're happy and you know it stamp your feet. (Feet stamping) If you're happy and you know it stamp your feet. (Feet stamping) If you're happy and you know it, then you really oughta show it. If you're happy and you know it stamp your feet. (Feet stamping) If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) If you're happy and you know it, then you really oughta show it. If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray!" (Hooray!) If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stamping, people shouting Hooray!) If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stamping, people shouting Hooray!) If you're happy and you know it, then you really oughta show it. If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stamping and, people shouting Hooray!) (songs ends) Barney: What are you so happy about? (the clip transits to Hannah looking over the padeo of the treehouse) Kelly: I am getting a new puppy (as Hannah's face lightens up the clip transits back to play ground) (All in awe) Barney: Oh that's super dee duper news! Nick: What's the fella's name? Kelly: Oh we haven't gotten it yet..we can't find one but our new house is big enough for it so my Dad said why not. (Hannah runs down to the play ground) (They greet her) Hannah: Kelly, I heard your news and I want to tell you something. Kelly: What? Hannah: As long as your family is okay with it they can have my dog that we are giving away. Kelly: Really?! Hannah: Yes! Kelly: Great! We would be glad to. Barney: Oh this is great Kelly! I am so proud of you Hannah. Hannah: Thanks Barney. Kelly: Is being adopted like my new dog means your different from the family. Barney: Of course not! It doesn't matter if your adopted or not family is love and love can come in all shapes and sizes. ("My Family's Just Right for Me" begins to play) Kelly and Hannah: Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. All: They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. Chris: I've got a friend who lives with his mom and dad, With his brother and his sister, too. They've got a cat and a dog and a pet bullfrog And I'm really glad they do. Nick: There's a girl I know who lives with her mom. Her dad lives far away. Although she sees her parents just one at a time They both love her everyday. All: Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. Kelly: I know a boy who's new, he just moved in. He moved from Alabama. Hannah: And the person who's the head of his family, is his loving, dear old gramma. Hannah and Kelly: Oh, a family is people and a family is love. That's a family. All: They come in all different sizes and different kinds, But mine's just right for me. Yeah, mine's just right for me. (song ends) Barney: You know..you guys are my family..and you know why? Kids: Why? Barney: Because I Love You. ("I Love You" plays) All: I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? I love you,you love me,We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (song ends) Kelly: Okay Barney I got to go tell my Mom and Dad about Lucky, Hannah you should come with me. Hannah: Sure! (The girls leave and say goodbye) Chris: Nick, do you want to help me with my volcano project? Nick: Sure. Chris: Okay let's go into the classroom. (They say goodbye to Barney as walking away) (The camera pans to Barney who has turned back into doll form he winks and Barney says plays) Barney: Hello again to all my friends I'm glad you came to play. The fun and learning never ends, let's see what we did today. (Barney's voice is overlayed by screen caps from the episode) Barney: Oh, wasn't Hannah sad today. Giving up a pet is a difficult thing to do. I'm glad that she became happy again. We learned about differnt homes today. Our igloo was very c-c-c-cool! Kelly was very happy..do you remeber why? Because she's getting a puppy! Hannah was happy to give her puppy to Kelly. Animals are great parts of our families because no matter how big they get we still love them.. and remember I Love You. (credits roll and episode ends)